


Fairy Tales are Fiction

by rowenaaine



Series: Learning to Heal [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenaaine/pseuds/rowenaaine
Summary: Jeremiah and Bruce need to figure out how to make their relationship work in the cold light of day, how they can keep their hands off each other until Jeremiah's injuries are fully healed, and how to stay in touch without putting Jeremiah's whereabouts in jeopardy.





	Fairy Tales are Fiction

"Cute."

Bruce looked up at the playful sarcasm in Jeremiah's voice.

"Shut up," Bruce smiled, embarrassed. " _Jerk_ ," the billionaire added with affection.

"I just didn't realize your hair was, er...curly?"

"It's not!" Bruce had used an excessive amount of Jeremiah's hair product to tame his wild locks. "It's frizzy," he groused, "and all the remaining gel in Gotham won't straighten it out without a hair dryer."

"Poor Brucie," Jeremiah chuckled at Bruce's sad pout. "By the way, were you texting someone earlier?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yes?" Bruce sat down on the bed opposite Jeremiah seated in his desk chair. "Just letting Alfred know I was alive."

The pale man shook his head once. "You didn't have to tell me who or what. I just wondered how you were able to get a signal." 

"Wayne Enterprises Satellite VPN. Only a handful of devices have it; it was designed for emergency comms. What?" he asked, at Jeremiah's puzzled look.

"Can't your location be traced?"

"No. I'm using an IP masking technology. I have a separate pocket geo-tracker, but I turned it off to conserve the last bit of charge. I should have told you. Sorry to alarm you."

"No, it's fine." Jeremiah nodded to the tray near the door. "Ecco brought some food up. Believe it or not, there is a functioning bagel place a few blocks away, just outside the Dark Zone. I mean, they're not always fresh but they're filling." He stood and lightly touched Bruce's cheek. "Eat something?"

"Yes, I will. Thanks." 

Jeremiah settled back down with a styrofoam cup of slightly overdone coffee. "I think it's best if you leave sometime today, don't you?" He pulled a face at the bitterness but swallowed a mouthful of the still-hot liquid anyway. 

"Wait, what?" Bruce asked, almost choking on his first bite of breakfast. "We're finally together and you're throwing me out?"

"No! No, of course, I'm not throwing you out." He hastily stood up and extended his hand to urge Bruce into a standing position. Before Bruce could further protest, he slid his arms around the young man's waist and pulled him close, ignoring the twinge from his stitches. "I would never. This is exactly what I wanted, Bruce. _You're_ exactly what I wanted." Bruce hugged back, coaxing Jeremiah into an earnest kiss.

Jeremiah's solid form was comforting to the younger man and he dragged his lips away to press a kiss to Jeremiah's sharp jawline. "So, what then? Why send me away?"

"You shouldn't stay away from civilization for too long. It will seem suspicious." Jeremiah cocked his head to the side to catch Bruce's solemn gaze. "You know I'm right. Whether it's Alfred, or Gordon, or Miss Kyle, someone will wonder and worry about where you've run off to. If they come looking for you and end up here, well. Finding me with you would spoil the surprise, wouldn't it?"

"Of course, you're right. I should have thought about that. I'm having trouble thinking about anything other than you being alive."

Jeremiah's heart swelled at the way Bruce looked at him. "Believe me, I want us to spend more time together. And we will. But we need to be practical first." 

"So, I go back and stay in the Green Zone. For how long, a day or two?"

When Jeremiah shrugged in response, Bruce's brow furrowed in thought. "How do I keep in touch with you?"

"No need to. I'll be here. Where would I go?"

"Unless..."

"Hmm?" The pale man arched an eyebrow.

"I don't suppose you'd consider, not that I want you to look like the 'old' you, but if you put on makeup you might be able to walk around more freely?"

Jeremiah smirked. "I actually had briefly considered it before you showed up. It's not easy for me to look inconspicuous."

"Not with the flashy clothes you favor, never mind the skin color," Bruce teased.

"We all have our own personal style, I suppose. Some of us don't look good in all-black." He stepped back and gestured for Bruce to sit down again. "You need nourishment. Please, finish your meal."

After a moment or two of quiet contemplation, Jeremiah spoke again.

"I have a confession to make. I fear you will be displeased, but please know I was doing it for you - before I knew you would confess your feelings for me. Maybe it can be of value in this situation."

"What?" Bruce braced himself. "What have you done?" he whispered.

"No one has been hurt, don't worry. It's just...the passageway you saw my workers digging?" Bruce nodded. "We aren't digging to the mainland, as some might suspect. We're digging a path to your home, Bruce. A way for you to get back to Wayne Manor without fanfare. Without needing to commandeer vehicles and trade for petrol." Bruce's eyes grew wide with surprise. "We're nearly done."

"Jeremiah, that's...didn't you think someone might try to rob me? Random people having access to my home, camping out or wrecking the place?" His voice rose in agitation.

"Bruce," Jeremiah said patiently. "My followers know what is expected of them. Trust me when I say, I don't think that will be an issue. No one is going into your home. It is just a tunnel to the outskirts of town and up to your property. A gift."

"For me? But I have resources..." Bruce stopped to think about it. He didn't have much in the way of belongings right now. In the Green Zone, he had a couple of outfits in a locker, his weapons, and some gadgets. Not much else. 

"I have resources as well. Fat lot of good they do us in a city where everything is bartered for with bullets and food. Money doesn't help us right now. You can't just summon a private jet or helicopter, Bruce. I know it was presumptuous of me, but I thought you'd want a way to get home whenever you wanted to without depending on others. I know how fiercely independent you are."

It was shocking and somewhat worrisome, but oddly sweet  _(in a twisted Jeremiah Valeska way)_ and Bruce couldn't find it in his heart to be mad.

"You say it's nearly done?"

"Indeed."

"Okay. _Okay._ " Bruce nodded and took his phone out again. "Take this."

"No, I shouldn't..."

"Take it. I'll make contact with you in two days. Don't use it for anything else." Jeremiah nodded and took the phone Bruce held out. "Turn it on in two days after 3 pm, and I'll text a number you can call. Then we'll figure out when to meet up."

Although the idea was something Jeremiah would have balked at just a few days ago, he believed Bruce meant him no harm. Not after yesterday's revelations.

"Alright. I will. If I don't hear from you that day?"

"Then something happened out of my control," Bruce shrugged. "Stay out of sight and I'll try to get a message to Ecco another way. But I think now we should ultimately aim to meet up at Wayne Manor." Bruce paused for a moment before adding, "Thank you, Jeremiah. It was a thoughtful idea." 

 Jeremiah beamed.


End file.
